


Smile for Me, Sweetheart

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”





	

Cassian was pacing on his spacious balcony, his wings ruffling slightly in the night breeze. He was nervous, an unusual feeling for him. He had never been so nervous in all his five hundred years of life. _Pull yourself together, you pathetic prick,_ he thought _._  

 

He was seriously starting to question his “great” idea; he had asked Nesta on a date. 

 

A blanket was spread over the floor of the balcony, allowing for a perfect view of the night sky – the bright stars glimmering against the darkness. Candles were placed around the perimeter of the blanket, rose petals strategically scattered over his bedroom floor, leading to the balcony. A bottle of sweet wine off to the side.

 

Cassian clenched his fists. He was uneasy and self-consious -– not the typical disposition of the Night Court’s Army Commander. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Rough nails dug into the palms of his hands. He was desperate to make Nesta smile, to get a laugh or two out of her. He constantly noticed her sadness and withdrawal from everyone, especially him. She had never smiled for him, but he was determined to change that tonight.

 

As Cassian’s thoughts were churning in his head, his anxious thoughts blurring his vision, he heard a soft knock on the door leading to his bedroom. Clearing his throat in an effort to regain his composure, he opened the door, and was met with the transcendent strength and beauty that always surrounded Nesta.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said, a nervous grin splitting his lips. He opened the door wider, allowing entrance.

 

Nesta looked around the room, taking in her surroundings, before turning to face him. Her piercing eyes seemed to dig into his chest and squeeze his heart – the heart that beat for her. 

 

A suspicious look filled her gaze. “What’s going on? What are you doing with your face?”

 

“I’m smiling, Nesta.”

 

She shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her tightened lips. “It looks like you’re constipated.” 

 

Cassian was about to respond with a sarcastic remark, when he realized that she had laughed. A small laugh, but it was enough to lessen the crushing grip on his heart. He had made her laugh.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, the deep rumble of his voice echoing throughout the room.

 

Nesta raised a groomed brow, “Oh?”

 

He hesitantly reached for her hand, afraid that she would smack him like she had for previous occurrences, but she allowed him to grasp her small hand in his larger one. A genuine smile spread across her lips, and Cassian felt as if he had waited centuries to see it.

 

“Follow me,” he said quietly.

 

They walked out to the balcony, the large expanse of the night sky surrounding them, stars peeking out behind dark clouds.

 

Nesta stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open. “Our first date is a picnic under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel?” she screeched. “Do I need to call a doctor?”

 

Cassian’s smile slipped from his face and his wings drooped against his back. All the work he had put into this little date was for nothing. He had tried so hard to make her happy, but she hated it –- hated him. He rasped, “If you don’t like it, you can go. I won’t force you to stay. I know you probably think it’s stupid,” he said quietly. “You’ve just been so miserable lately. I thought I could make you laugh –- make you happy.”

 

He pushed his trembling hands into his pockets. He was about to return to his bedroom when he felt cool, strong hands reach for his heated cheeks, lightly scraping against the scruff of his jaw. “No, no,” Nesta said softly. She brushed a dark curl from his forehead, her grey eyes staring unwaveringly into his hazel ones. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry, Cassian. It’s just that I was shocked. No one has ever done something like this for me before.” His eyes searched her face, his heart constricting beneath his ribs as she pressed a kiss to his rough cheek, her lips trailing against his jaw. “I love it, Cassian,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him fully on the mouth.

 

Cassian froze in place, his hands falling to his sides. He felt Nesta’s lips curl upwards in a smile, a smile that was pressed against his mouth. He wanted to swallow that smile, to hold it in his heart forever. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her body to his, and deepened the kiss.

 

He had finally made his mate smile.

 


End file.
